I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Songfic to 30H!3's song "I'm not your boyfriend baby"


**A/N: I have finally finished it! My first ever LxLight. This took me so long and was SO FREAKING HARD to write. I swear I will never write a fanfic to a 3OH!3 song ever again. At this rate I might never write an LxLight again, but tell me what you think, it could change my mind, or perhaps help me improve. Thanks, anjoy~**

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,_

L was definitely NOT Light Yagami's boyfriend. Yet recently he had been finding himself in situations that usually only happened between people who were romantically involved. For example: about a week ago, just a few minutes after the rest of the investigation team left, L found himself feeling as if he was being watched. He then pulled his gaze away from the computer screen to find Light-kun staring at him intently. For some reason L found he was pulled into that gaze, gravitating towards Light. Something in the stare made his heart beat faster, and then he was an inch away from Light, lips hovering dangerously close to Light's. After he realized what he was doing, he pulled away quickly and turned back to his computer then proceeded to pretend that nothing ever happened.

Then just a few days ago he and Light had been fighting when L finally got angry and violently yanked the chain that was currently the permanent connection between Light-kun and himself, resulting in Light losing his balance and landing sprawled atop L. And again L's heart beat much faster than it should have. Not only that, but instead of jumping off him, Light brought their bodies closer, leaning down on his like some sort of animal that just captured its prey, and brushed his lips over L's. But the worst part was that instead of feeling disgusted or awkward, which L was sure should have been the normal human reaction, L found himself whimpering. He then proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom until his need for cake and sweets brought him out again. He ignored Light for the rest of the night, and Light seemed to be unwilling to push the situation, and hadn't mentioned it at all after that. L of course didn't mention anything either, but it constantly filled his mind.

But L was most definitely NOT Light-kun's boyfriend, no matter what situations had been going on between them.

_I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Won't be your nasty little boy,_

'I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not your toy, I'm not anyone's toy, and I'm not here for you to play with, and I am NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. I will not be your dirty little secret!'

That was what L thought to himself all day long whenever he found himself catching Light's glances during the day, unnoticed by any of the other investigation team members. That's what he thought to himself as he found himself getting into multiple heated arguments with Light over the kira case, most of them ending up with L and Light in each others face, looking as if they were about to exchange blows. Those were the words L thought to himself when he realized that he didn't actually want to hit Light, but instead felt as if he was going to explode with the need to touch him, to feel him again. Everyone else chalked it up to tension from stress, but L was secretly cold with fear. Because he knew that this was a whole different type of tension.

And those were the words L thought to himself as Light cornered him for the second time as soon as he found the investigation room empty. L continued to think those words as Light pinned him against the wall, placing both his hands against the wall on either side of L's head. However L stopped thinking those words after Light kissed him roughly because he was too busy melting into that kiss, and then to his own surprise, kissing back.

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish,  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss_

Light was most definitely NOT L's boyfriend. L was too weird, too bizarre; the way he sat, his piercing eyes, his always unruly hair, everything about him was definitely attractive.

No. Unattractive. Light meant UNattractive.

No, Light was not attracted to L. He was not L's boyfriend, and he disliked the look that L gave him every now and then without realizing it, that adoring look like Light was some type of knight in shining armor, or L's prince, come to save the day. Because Light was not L's knight in shining armor, his boyfriend…

Light was not L's anything.

He just had a burning need to touch him, and taste him, and kiss him.

No, Light was not L's boyfriend. But he couldn't be blamed for acting upon that fire every once and a while. After all, what could be the harm in leaving L with a kiss?

That look of longing that came into L's eyes was totally worth it.

Because it didn't turn Light on or anything.

_If you fuckin' with my city,_  
_Then you fuckin' with my kin,_

L wondered if he should be allowing this to happen. No, that wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't be allowing this to happen. But he just thought of a new reason not to be letting it happen. He still strongly suspected that Light was Kira, and it struck him that thus, if he was correct (and there was at least a 60% chance that he was) Light was indeed…

Fucking with L's city.

He was playing with the law. He was playing with justice, and the order L worked hard to maintain, the thing he respected most of all. L decided that he could no longer let these…situations…between Light and himself to go on.

Not without a fight, anyway.

L knew that he was childish, and outwardly admitted he hated losing. So why had he not seen this situation for what it was until now?

This situation was a competition. A competition L had every intention of winning. And of course it would work out well for him if he treated it as a competition, just incase he was wrong after all.

L pushed Light off of himself harshly, and simply walked away. This wasn't quite as effective as he thought it would be, considering they were still chained together.

_You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherfuckers best believe it,  
That you're fuckin' with the best_

Light spent the rest of the next day in a state of utter confusion. L was acting strangely. All day long he had been giving Light predatory stares which Light was horrified to realize held a large resemblance to the looks Light had been giving L just yesterday. For the most part Light tried to ignore the looks as he puzzled over what the hell was going on, until it finally clicked.

L was challenging him.

That thought made Light smirk. So it was to be a competition? This was much more up Light's alley, and he spent the rest of the day in a smug mood, a small smirk placed permanently over his face. L had no idea what he was getting into, or who he was messing with. Out of all the people to challenge, L had chosen Light Yagami. L had better know that he was fucking with the best, or he was sure to be about to take a hard fall.

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy,  
Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
Yeah, I can't grant your every wish,  
Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss_

That day when the investigation team members said their goodbye's and finally left, there was static in the air. Light turned slowly to look at L, and L did the same. There eyes met and the tension could have been cut with a knife. They almost glared at each other, the knowledge of their competition buzzing in both their minds. This was a game and they were both waiting to see who made the first move. Everything was still and silent. Light decided to move first, the smirk on his lips widening as he moved closer to L. L didn't move a muscle, just gazed at Light with unblinking onyx orbs. Finally Light was hovering over L and he placed one hand on each of the arm chairs. L didn't flinch or react to Light's cocky expression and actions. Light brought his face even with L's.

"So, L—" he purred, but he was hastily cut off by L as he grabbed him by the collar and crashed their lips together.

The game had begun.

_Kill the lights,_

In the black of the bedroom that L and Light both shared, L was not a happy camper.

Because Light was totally winning.

L mentally berated himself as he whimpered when Light bit at his bottom lip. This was not how it was supposed to work, L was supposed to be fighting for justice, and—

L moaned as Light began to move against him and L's frustration only grew when Light leaned down to whisper in his ear "You're losing, L" in a taunting tone.

L was a liar. Because in reality, the good guys don't always win.

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated—_

After it was over Light lay next to L, feeling rather satisfied with himself. After all, he knew he would win—for he was justice. Today's children were terrible criminals, most of them anyway, learning their life lessons through drugs, and all matter of illegal activities. It was horrendous. Truly, all Light was doing was riding the world of evil.

Light was distracted from his thoughts when L gave a tiny yawn and nuzzled into Light's chest. Light actually felt himself blush. When he thought about it he realized he had never seen L sleep before, or even act tired. He often wondered how long it had been since the man slept. Or if he ever slept, for that matter.

But Light had to admit, it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

_And if you fuckin' with my city,_  
_Then you fuckin' with my kin,_  
_You know I rep' this shit,_  
_I got my hands up on your chest,_  
_Motherfuckers best believe it,_  
_That you fuckin' with the best_

L should have been feeling terrible. He had just lost for the first time in a very, very long time. And to Light-kun, none the less. But truth be told, all he felt was sleepy. It hadn't been the first time he had challenged Light, but it was the first time he had lost.

He had to say though, this game did have it's benefits…

And as he began to fall asleep, he realized something else.

No, L was not Light-kun's boyfriend. But he really wanted to be. _  
_


End file.
